


Angels in the Shadows

by Sammmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammmy/pseuds/Sammmy
Summary: After Audrey's dad died one night on Police duty and her mother left, Audrey lived a fairly normal life by herself. One night, when Audrey's boyfriend convinces her to sneak into a hotel's pool after hours after hearing a scary story. The night did not go as planned...so what happens when two very young looking FBI agents stroll into town looking just a little too out of place?





	Angels in the Shadows

We sat on a log, the two of us, my boyfriend and I, starring at a roaring fire. He liked to plan the most extravagant dates, like going to a restaurant and then a movie was too common for him. He was too rebellious for common. I remember I loved that about him. He would take me to a park at midnight and swing on the swings while eating ice cream, or take a walk on a bright sunny day in the middle of a forest until I was sure we would never be able to find our way out, but he always knew the way home. Today, he had taken me to a fire pit right outside this massive hotel, one of the most expensive hotels in the state. He couldn't afford it of course, but the hotel had little fire pits outside, meant for costumer use. Key word being _meant_. So there we sat, saying nothing, watching the fire lick hungrily at the cool spring air. 

"Hey have you every heard the story of Alexa Nithroel?" He asked, sliding a bit closer on the log as the campfire roared in front of us.

"Umm no..." I replied.

He knew I hated horror stories, but of course he would be the one to go ahead and say one anyways.

"Legend has it that at this very hotel," He paused to gesture dramatically to the hotel behind us. "There was this girl. Her name was Alexa. She was a swimmer. Captain of her swim team, almost always beat her own records, competed and won tons of medals, she was good. So one night, she was practicing at the pool in this hotel for an upcoming competition the next day. Now the hotel manager was a friend of hers so he let her swim way into the night even though the pool area should have been closed. This particular night, it was exactly 12:01 when all the lights in the pool area started to flicker. Alexa, figuring it was just a short circuit or something got up to go check the light panel but by the time she was over there, all the lights stopped flickering so she just got back in the pool. Now keep in mind, she was all alone."

"Ok enough you're freaking me out I don't want to hear anymore."

"Oh come on babe, it's not that scary, really." He pushed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You promise me it's not that scary?"

"Promise." I let him continue.

"So there was Alexa, sitting on the edge of the pool drying her hair after doing another lap when suddenly, the lights flicker again. This time though, she just shrugs it off. She sits there and keeps drying her hair, when she hears this soft humming. Of course, she isn't the one humming though and nobody else is supposed to be allowed in the pool area,"

"Ok come on Dante this is just getting creepy..."

"Then, all the lights go out completely, so she pause for a minute listening, when BAM something grabs her foot that was in the water and drags her into the pool! She struggles and fights but she can't see anything because the water's so dark and whoever or whatever grabbed her is even stronger in the water then she is. The next morning, the pool manager comes in, and the pool water is all stained red with blood...but Alexa is no where to be found..."

"Cut is out Dante! You told me it wasn't scary!" I shoved his arm a little, but I couldn't help the terror that prickled in my stomach.

"Oh...did I say it wasn't scary? Whoops I must have made a mistake." He laughed at me but I didn't laugh with him.

He knew how scared I could be.

"How about you and me go break into the pool area?" He looked at me and grinned.

"What the hell! No! I'm not breaking in anywhere. Especially where some girl supposedly got murdered." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Oh come on Audrey it's just a story, it's not real. I'll prove it to you, if you come with me."

"Dante, it's 11:50. No I'm not coming with you."

"Fine then, I'll just go by myself."

"Oh come on, don't. You know I won't be able to sleep." I replied.

"Then just come with me!"

"Fine. But I'm not getting in the pool." I gave up and he excitedly took my hand and raised me to my feet.

He led the way back into the hotel, an excited grin stretching from ear to ear. When we got to the pool area, it was locked. Just like we knew it would be.

"Do we really have to break in?" I asked hesitating by the door.

"Unless you have a secret key to the pool area that I don't know about."

Dante pulled out a paperclip. I knew he knew how to pick a lock, but that didn't make me feel any better about breaking in. He picked it easily and before I knew it, he was holding open the door for me. I walked in and switched on the lights while Dante followed, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Ok I'm getting in. Sure you don't want to come?" He asked, that stupid grin still plastered across his face.

"Yeah I'm sure."

I checked my phone. 11:58. I sat down for a couple minutes before I realized we didn't have any towels.

"Dante I'm going to grab you a towel ok?" He looked up at me, still smiling from the water, and nodded.

I was about to walk out the pool area door when the lights flickered in the space. I checked my phone. 12:01.

"Dante...it's 12:01..." I turned back to him.

He simply shrugged.

"Just a coincidence babe I promise." If he had appeared more nervous, or even a bit nervous at all, I might have stayed, but he had total confidence in what he was saying. Not one sliver of doubt.

Fear prickled in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to push it away. Just a coincidence. Just a coincidence. Just a coincidence. I left the area and went to find the towels. I didn't have to go far before I heard a scream. Dante's scream.

Panic boiled in my stomach and was in my throat before I was even back to the pool door. When I got to the glass door, I tugged hard. It was locked. I peered inside, but all the lights had gone out. It was pitch black. I saw a figure at the edge of the pool being tugged and I heard another one of Dante's screams. I screamed in return. I pounded on the glass door, even tried breaking it but nothing working. After what seemed like a lifetime, the lights flickered back on. I checked my phone. 12:11. It had all happened in 10 minutes. I pulled on the door once more to find it had suddenly become unlocked. I ran in, tears streaming down my cheeks, and fear pounding through my skull with painful thuds. I got to the edge of the pool and that's when my blood ran cold. The pool wasn't filled with water, it was filled with blood. And Dante, was no where to be found.

\----------------

The cops were there within half an hour. There was nothing they would find though, I was aware, because there was nothing of Dante left. After they searched the pool, they took me to the hospital. Not that I needed it. I needed to find out what happened to Dante. What took him, and how to stop it. I was in the hospital for about a day when two young men showed up at the doorway to my room. I was listening to music, trying to drown out the screams that seemed to echo through my head. Pound off of my skull and back into my heart, my ears, my eyes. Though I had my music turned up to full volume, it seemed to play dully. Faded in the background as the scene played over and over in my head.

A knock on the door. I felt the vibrations of the heavy, meaningful knock before I heard it. I looked at the men. They didn't look very old. Late 20's, maybe mid 30's by my guess. I took out my earbuds and stared at them. The shorter one, the one whose hair didn't grow quite as long as his partners, stepped forward first. Both were dressed in fancy looking suits and the one that had approached me first pulled out a badge from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Hi there, my name is Special Agent Hicks and this is my partner Special Agent Ripley. We were wondering if we could ask you a couple questions." The man next to him, Agent Ripley, pulled out an identical FBI badge and held it out for me.

I looked at them, a nervous energy sparking in my stomach. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind until this moment, but it suddenly donned on me that I could be the prime suspect of the case. I was the only one around when Dante...got hurt...and I escaped totally unharmed.

"Umm yeah I guess so..." I sat up straighter, and bit my lip.

A nervous habit I had had since I was a little kid. This time, the taller man, Agent Ripley, began to speak.

"Ma'am what did you see the night of the accident?"

I hesitated for a moment. I thought about lying. It seemed like a viable option, yet something stopped me. I decided to tell the truth. I told the story of Dante's death, recalling everything except the reason we were there so late in the first place, and the theory at which I had on how he died. Unfortunately, the agents knew the right questions to ask.

"So, Audrey," The shorter man glanced down at a piece of paper to recall my name. "Why were you and Dante in the pool area that late in the first place? If I remember correctly, the area was supposed to have been locked at 9."

I hesitated again. Saying we broke in could mean me getting in more trouble than I was already in. Right now the store manager had mentioned he must have left it unlocked.

"We, uh, just wanted to go swimming." I bit my lip and looked away from the agents.

The taller one spoke. "Did you notice anything unusually while you were there?" He questioned, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Umm...like what?" I asked, panic slightly rising in my chest.

"Like did you smell any sulfur, see any flickering lights? Cold spots? Anything like that?" My breath seemed to catch in my throat.

Flickering lights? That was such an odd specific question, yet it was one that he hit dead on like a target. I nodded. Not answering to any one thing. I'm sure the fear sparkled in my eyes.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Agent Ripley, the tall one, sat beside me and stared down at me with cautious, but prying eyes.

Agent Hicks stood watching us.

"Uh..umm..the lights flickered just before I left to get a towel. And umm when I came back, the lights were all off and the door had locked behind me. I couldn't get in." I could feel blood trickle into my mouth were I continued biting my lip.

This caused silence for a few moments while the agents pondered this new information. The one that now sat beside me looked up with knowledge at his partner. His partner met his gaze with a steely nod. They had obviously gotten the information they wanted.

"And just one more thing Audrey, did Dante have any enemies? Anyone that wanted to hurt him maybe?"

I shook my head no after a seconds pause.

"Not that I know of. I mean obviously there were people who didn't like him, but not enough to hurt him..." I replied.

The agent seated beside me gave a small nod then got up to leave. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" The word was out of my mouth before I could think.

I wanted to tell him about the ghost story. The stupid old story. But it was just pretend. Ghosts weren't real. Monsters weren't real. He would think I was insane, and yet he was already turning around, staring at me with question.

"I...um...I was wondering if you could tell someone to let me leave. I'd really like to get back to work..." It was a lame excuse, but seemed to convince the agent.

His jaw stiffened and he glanced back at his partner, then back at me with pity. I soft smile crossed his face.

"We'll see what we can do." He replied before I allowed myself to let go of his arm.

He then left the room, following his partner out. I guess they managed to convince the staff because within the hour, I had been cleared to leave.

I walked out of the hospital and saw the two agents sitting in an older looking car across the parking lot. They appeared to be deep in conversation, and were facing away from me, but I really wanted to go thank them for their help. I began walking up to the car before I stopped dead.

"...you think Audrey was telling the truth?" Agent Ripley asked his partner.

They were talking about me. As much as I felt I shouldn't, I ducked behind a bush and listened.

"Man, she seemed pretty torn up..." Agent Hicks replied.

"There's something she wasn't telling us though Dean." Dean. Agent Hicks's first name was Dean.

"Yeah I know...we should have stayed...tried to get her to tell us..." Dean replied.

"Maybe, but she might not have told us anyways."

"Flickering lights though Sammy, poltergeist maybe?"

"Maybe...no sulfur right? So it wasn't demonic possession...but why only Dante? Why would the spirit only take him and not Audrey as well? If it was tied to the pool you would think that it would take anyone that swam in it."

"But what if Audrey didn't swim?"

"Still there would be way more deaths...don't you think?"

"So you think maybe it was tied to Dante?"

"Maybe..."

"We better check the records...see if there are any other deaths like this." With one last comment from Agent Dean, the car started and they rolled out.

I sat for a moment, frozen in shock...and to an extent, confusion. Poltergeists? Demonic possession? Spirits? Who were these guys? Because they sure as hell didn't sound like FBI agents. Maybe they were some obsessive fan ghost hunters or something...I tried to shake off the weird feeling I had. These guys definitely didn't look like the nerd super obsessed fan type.


End file.
